Party Time
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: I felt like having a party... So I did! The first game is truth or dare ^_^ Chapter 1- I feel so sorry for Bakura and Joey! And WELL, It seems that Yami will have to do some flirting in the next chappie... Yaoi and shounen ai warning! PG13 to be safe


Infiny: Since I'm stuck on Former D-day Party, I have written this… ^_^ *sigh* But… T.T I no own YGO…

#$#

Infiny: Welcome to the Party!! Whheeee!

Ryou: What are we celebrating?

Yugi: Yea, I was wondering that, too

Infiny: Nothing, I just wanted to throw a party ^_^

Ryou, Yugi: Oh… ^_^

Infiny: So… Oh first party game is… Truth or Dare!

Bakura, Seto: I hate this game -_-

Infiny: Aww… come on! I don't know why you hate Truth or Dare, Seto, I know why Bakura does, or at least should…

Bakura: *sigh* So lemme guess, you go first and I'm your victim?

Infiny: Yep! ^_^

Bakura: Being on the Favorite Characters list really sucks sometimes… I pick dare *sigh*….

Infiny: Yea sure, anyway your dare is to… *walks to Bakura* sing a song about Joey to *whisper, whisper* the song is *whisper*

Bakura: o.o Oh... my … Ra

Infiny: I'm not done… You hafta wear a leather tank-top that reads *whisper, whisper* AND a pair of… Yami Yugi's pants. Oh and to have to *whisper, whisper, whisper*

Joey: I heard my name in there! What does this hafta to about me?

Infiny: You'll find out soon enough!

Yami: Um… WHY does Bakura need a pair of my pants?

Infiny: It's to complete "The Look" I'm trying to give him…

Bakura: Geez, woman!! You're insane!!! O_O

Infiny: Go change! *pushes Bakura into the Dressing room* And remember you hafta wear that for the rest of the day!

Bakura: *muffled* I HATE YOU!!!

Infiny: Good…. Anyway, err… while Bakura's getting dressed up… Seto! Truth or Dare someone…

Seto: Yami! Truth or dare?

Yami: Dare

Seto: *grins evilly* I dare you to flirt with Bakura

Yami: O.o

Yami: *sigh* How long and when?

Seto: Eh, for an hour, you'll start after Bakura's dare is finished 

Infiny: He should be coming soon! *knocks on Dressing room door* Are you ready?

Bakura: *muffled* I guess…

Infiny: ^_^ Okay, then do you see that door next to the closet?

Bakura: Yea

Infiny: Go through it, it leads behind the stage… 

Bakura: *sigh* Okay…

Infiny: Come on guys! *walks to another room* Here we are!

All but Bakura: *follow*…

Yugi: Where's this?

Infiny: It's a stage! Bakura's going to sing a song about Joey to Mai… Muhahahaha *sits down on a chair*

All: *sit down at the tables* …

Joey: Oh god… What song is it?

Infiny: You'll find out… *clicks on a stereo* Come out, Bakura

Bakura: Why me?! *walks out onto the stage wearing a pair of red and black leather pants and a black leather tank-top that says "I Love… JOEY"* *glares* I hate you… 

Joey: O_o 

Bakura: *sigh* I'll start now…

Infiny: ^_^ *starts song*

Bakura: *piano music starts, then goes to a pop beat* 

Give it all, girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you  
  
You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You1ll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing "no"  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
Give it all girl, Give it all you got  
You can take your chance, and take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do   
He's never gonna make it with you

  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not

Joey: That was… scary

Bakura: *sigh* Now what?

Infiny: Remember the third part of your dare?

Bakura: … *sighs and walks over to Joey* So… *sit in Joey's lap* How did you like it? *winks*…

Joey: I, uh… err…

Infiny: He liked it, didn't you Joey?

Joey: I, um… erm…

Infiny: **_RIGHT_** Joey? *glares*…

Joey: Yes'm, it was great…

Bakura: *rolls his eyes* I hate you, Infiny

Infiny: Just do it! Then, you're done!

Bakura: Fine… *hugs Joey* I'm so glad that you liked it! *kisses him on the lips*…

Joey: *passes out*…

Bakura: *spits and soon goes to the bathroom*… *gurgling and spitting is heard*…

Infiny: ^_^

All: That was disturbing…

Infiny: Oh, yes it was 

Seto: *pokes Yami in the back* Go flirt with him in the bathroom

Yami: *sigh* Only because I have to… I hate you, y'know that, right?

Seto: Yes, I do, now go!

Yami: *grumbles and walks to the bathroom*…

#$#

Infiny: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! And review, damnit… I had a dream about this so I wrote it, tell me what you think!


End file.
